La femme objet
by Demetra83
Summary: OS : Quand Sam pète un câble en mission et rentre seule au SGC


Série : Stargate SG-1.

Genre/Pairing : Jack & Sam.

Saison : 8 (fin) Jack est général, Sam est colonel, Janet et Jacob sont décédés, Sam a rompu ses fiançailles avec Pete, et Kerry a quitté Jack.

Note : cadeau pour Angie, j'espère que ça te plaira ;)

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

-"_J'ai dit non Daniel !" _dit le colonel Samantha Carter.

-"_Mais Sam, il faut faire un effort ! Nous sommes là pour des échanges culturels. Ce peuple est assez pauvre et ils nous honorent par un banquet_" plaida Daniel.

Teal'c ne prenait pas part à la conversation. Il voulait juste passer à table.

-"_Daniel, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce mot simple, de trois lettres : N O N ?!"_

-"_Sam, Nous devons nous plier à leurs coutumes et respecter leurs traditions..._"

-"_Daniel, c'est un échange, c'est bien ça ?" _demanda Sam tandis que Daniel hochait la tête. "_Donc nous devons respecter leur culture mais que fait-on de la nôtre ? Ils veulent me déguiser contre ma volonté et ça va à l'encontre de nos coutumes à nous !"_

Daniel ne répondit pas immédiatement, Sam avait marqué un point.

-"_Je vais aller voir le chef de la tribu et vois ce que je peux faire pour toi..."_

Daniel revint quelques minutes plus tard et vu sa tête, la réponse n'allait pas plaire à Sam.

-"_Euh Sam... il ne veut rien savoir..."_

-"_Très bien, je rentre chez nous au SGC ! J'en ai marre !"_

-"_Sam, nous devons signer un traité avec eux, si tu pars... que fais-je ?"_

-"_Tu te débrouilles, mets là toi-même cette fichue robe ! Moi je vais rendre compte au général O'Neill mais la soirée, c'est sans moi !"_ Sam quitta la tente qui leur était réservée d'un pas martial.

La porte des étoiles se mit en route au SGC et Harriman précisa au général O'Neill que c'était le code de SG-1.

-"_Déjà ?" _demanda Jack, inquiet.

Il descendit en salle d'embarquement, accueillir ses amis, sauf que seule Sam passa la porte, d'un pas décidé, le visage fermé.

-"_Carter ? Un problème ?" _demanda Jack en courant vers elle.

-"_Aucun mon général" _dit-elle sur un ton dur.

-"_Caaaarter ! Où sont Teal'c et Daniel ?"_

-"_Ils font la fête avec nos nouveaux amis, j'ai décidé de rentrer."_

Jack fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Sam se sentais obligée de s'expliquer. Cet homme avait le don de lui faire dire tout ce qu'elle voulait taire.

-"_Nous sommes encore tombé sur une tribu d'arriérés auxquels ma tenue ne convenait pas !"_

-"_Vous avez quitté une tribu qui vous honorait, suite à une alliance, tout ça à cause d'une robe ?"_

-"_Comment savez-vous pour la robe ?"_

-"_Je vous connais bien et je sais qu'à chaque fois, c'est une épreuve pour vous mais Carter, si le traité est rompu, je vais avoir des ennuis !" _dit Jack, un peu brusquement.

-"_Mais personne ne vous empêche d'y aller et de vous joindre à Daniel. Portez-les vous-mêmes ces fichues robes ! Et demandez aussi s'ils en ont une à la taille de Teal'c pendant qu'on y est, il fera sensation !"_

Jack attrapa Sam par le bras pour la trainer dans la salle de briefing. Quitte à s'engueuler avec son second, autant le faire à huis clos.

-"_Bon, c'est quoi le vrai problème ?" _demanda Jack une fois seul avec Sam.

-"_Mon général, j'en ai marre ! Je suis la risée de la base parce qu'à chaque fois que nous sommes invités par des peuples et que je dois me déguiser, je me fais agresser ou droguer, je manque de faire violer, éventrer ou trucider ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a même un blog sur internet où on raconte mes mésaventures ! ça commence à bien faire !"_

Sam s'arrêta là, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

-"_Sam_" dit doucement Jack, qui s'était approché de la jeune femme "_Vous n'êtes pas la risée de base ! Tout le monde vous respecte beaucoup !"_

-"_Oui mais je dois travailler deux fois plus dur qu'un homme pour prouver que j'ai un cerveau et que je ne suis pas une potiche ! Dans ce genre de culture, je sers juste de faire-valoir à SG-1 ! Merde, c'est moi le chef maintenant !"_

Jack la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-"_Oui c'est vous et vous avez bien fait de rentrer. Pour les prochains traités, j'irai. ca leur passera l'envie de vouloir donner une robe à un membre de notre équipe... Quoique je suis sûr d'être très beau dans une robe décolletée !"_ dit Jack, faisant rire la jeune femme contre lui. Il sentait les secousses de sa cage thoracique contre son torse et il entendait son petit rire, il adorait ça.

-"_En plus, je ne suis pas épilé, ça va leur faire tout drôle !"_

-"_Moi non plus ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps_" lâcha Sam en riant. "_Et je peux vous dire que la prochaine robe que j'enfilerai sera ma robe de mariée, si j'ai la chance de me marier un jour !"_

-"_Dommage Carter, je voulais vous inviter à dîner pour faire passer cette contrariété et j'espérais secrètement admirer vos jolies jambes... Mais pas épilée, même pas en rêve !"_

-"_Si vous m'invitez et que je peux choisir ma tenue, on peut s'arranger..." _dit Sam malicieusement.

Jack déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

Elle passa un bras derrière la nuque de Jack et le baiser se prolongea.

-"_Mon général ?" _demanda Sam quand ils se séparèrent.

-"_Moi aussi j'en ai marre ! Marre de te savoir loin de moi, de me retenir de te toucher alors que j'en ai envie ! ET je veux te voir dans ta prochaine robe... blanche tant qu'à faire, remontant l'allée vers moi... Épouses-moi et ça sera la dernière robe qu'on t'obligera à enfiler, je te le promets !"_

-"_Oui Jack, j'en meurs d'envie mais accepte ma démission alors !"_

Jack scella leur promesse de bonheur par un baiser fougueux, que tous les militaires dans la salle d'embarquement, en contrebas, purent admirer.

**FIN**


End file.
